


Diaper Cake

by Froygunnr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Rose and Finn don't actively feature but Rey thinks a lot about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froygunnr/pseuds/Froygunnr
Summary: Rey wants to do something sweet for her friends.Ben is the annoying boyfriend you love anyway.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Diaper Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is what a diaper cake might look like:  
> https://i.imgur.com/NtLvT3z.jpg  
> https://i.imgur.com/5SxbGAG.jpg
> 
> It's folded/rolled up diapers bound into the shape of a 2-4 tier cake. You add things the baby needs or might enjoy as decoration. It's something you would make for your friend's baby shower. 
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Unfortunately, none of these characters belong to me.
> 
> If they did, TROS would have been different. Rey Nobody would have been on a green planet, surrounded by her friends. A redeemed Kylo Ren/Ben Solo would have reunited with his mother and would have gone off to an unknown place to find himself. Finn would have led a stormtrooper rebellion. Instead of running from the FO like he wanted in TFA, he would have gone back to help others escape. We would have gotten some backstory for him, too. Poe wouldn’t be a Latino drug dealer. He’d be a good leader and pilot in the Resistance. We briefly would have met his husband. Rose would have been in the movie. She would have been an important part of the Resistance. She would be their key mechanic, maybe also learned to fly or work with artillery. We could have had a scene in which she/they are flying towards a star destroyer and we get a close up of her with a determined expression but maybe slightly wet eyes “This is for my sister” before wrecking it. Leia would have been treated better. She wouldn’t have had the jedi stuff forced onto her. Ideally, she would have lived. Or if he had died, it should have been in a battle and Kylo felt that and that was the catalyst to finally go through the change in himself that he wanted for so long. Hux wouldn’t have had the terrible “I’m the spy!11” moment only to be randomly killed a minute later. He would’ve been the Big Bad, following the potential we saw in TFA. 
> 
> But alas, they aren’t mine. So have some dumb fic instead.

“Explain to me again: We’re doing _what_?”

“Argh, Ben. You can’t be this thick-headed. I told you already I don’t know how many times.”

“I just don’t see why anyone would think it’s a good idea to make a ‘cake’ – something nice and delicious – out of diapers – something gross and filled with shit. … Do you plan on adding chocolate pudding, or…”

“Ben! Don’t be gross. It’s a cute idea and I’m sure Rose will love it”, Rey huffed annoyed.

She was pulling different packages off the shelves to decide what the best choice would be.

Rose and Finn both weren’t super tall, so their baby probably wasn’t either, but she didn’t want to buy diapers that were too small. She figured if she went for ‘5 – 8 kilos / 12 – 18 lbs’ they would fit somewhen. Rose most likely had some smaller ones already anyway.

Finn and Rose were looking forward to their baby in the most endearing way. Rose was absolutely glowing and decorated their little home with cute images and stuffed toys. Rey felt incredibly happy for her. Rose hasn’t had it easy. None of them had, really. Finally she would have her own little family with an amazing husband who was madly in love with her, and a hopefully healthy baby.

Finn had a lot of nervous energy. He had built a baby cot, had re-worked their bedroom and baby-proofed the whole flat. He had gone to father-to-be classes, read every online article he could find, spent hours with youtube videos on how to change diapers, properly hold and feed the baby, how to bathe it, playtime ideas, and anything else that he considered potentially useful. He was what you wanted a husband-to-be-father to be like.

He had been torn from his own parents as a tiny child and Rey knew that he wouldn’t let anything happen to his. Sometimes trauma could grow beautiful blossoms even from broken stems.

“You peaced out on me?” Ben was waving his hands in front of her face.

“Sorry! Sorry. I was just thinking about how happy they’ll be”, Rey pushed the cart into the next aisle, looking for little things to decorate the diaper cake with.

She held up a yellow bite ring, a squishy yellow circle with brown spots on it in a giraffe pattern.

Rose and Finn had been adamant that they don’t want to know the child’s sex. They said it didn’t matter, as long as it was happy and healthy. Some would argue that girls should do this or that, but Rose was a skilled mechanic, head of one of the leading companies, still getting her own hands dirty because she liked putting in the work. No matter how small she was, Rey had seen her shoo guys Ben’s size about the place. A woman could be anything she wanted to be, and so could a man. Finn had broken free from his chains to be who he really was, and their child would have all the opportunities and support it could dream of.

To her right, Rey saw Ben jiggling a frog plushie with overly long arms and legs, smiling to himself.

She thought he’d be a good dad, too. He was older than Finn and in ways had had much more responsibility as an expected CEO than him, had greater scale issues to deal with. He had to grow up fast, too, but he was always kept the student, disciple. The young one lower in hierarchy, the one with much to learn, with his bloodline looming above him. In a way, he was more of a child than Finn. But he was healing. He was learning to be more himself, more or a full-fledged person. He was outgrowing his pain.

Rey watched him squeeze a lady bug that made a weird squeaky noise and he furrowed his eyebrows. He did it again and again, and a small smile formed on his lips.

“Bit like a dog toy, isn’t it?”

“You seem to like it, too”, she teased.

“Hey, I’m just thinking of their baby.”

“Sure thing. Come one, then. If you think they’ll like it, put it in the cart.”

Said cart had filled up slowly. Diapers, the bite ring, plushies – Ben had put in the frog and lady bug and she an elephant with big eyes and floppy ears, a blue bottle with balloons and clouds, and an orange napkin with butterflies.

“I think we should also get some lotion or shampoo.”

Ben silently nodded his agreement and pushed the cart to a different aisle, but got distracted and wandered off. Rey found a cute, little, flower shaped pot with a thicker lotion for hands and feet and shampoo that was supposed to smell of cotton-candy.

Ben came back smiling, holding up a box containing 12 packs of tissues.

“For the crying. Of the baby or them”, he laughed when Rey rolled her eyes.

“Let’s go then. I think we have what we need.”

He pushed the cart towards the checkout and gently stroked her back as they were waiting for their turn.

An older lady turned around when she saw all the baby stuff placed on the band besides her. She looked at them and smiled:

“Congratulations. Something truly wonderful awaits you. It will light up your whole life. I wish you and your child all the best.”

Rey was about to answer that it’s all for a friend, when she felt a squeeze on her waist.

“Thank you. I’m sure it’ll be amazing.”

Rey was surprised and blushed a little; she really hadn’t expected Ben to go along with that.

He leaned down to her and spoke directly into her ear:

“Seems like the last taco was one too many.”

“Ben!” she hissed indignantly.

She turned to punch him in the arm and saw him reflexively curl into himself, but stopped when she saw him giggle, carefree. Something he only started to do recently. A welcome sight.

“Sorry, I’m sorry. I’d love you even if you had a little belly. Or even all the more for it.”

Ben pulled her close, his arms easily reaching around and covering most of her. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Sometimes he could be insufferable, but in the moments he was, he was usually free from his old self and struggles, so it didn’t bother her too much. Especially because he mostly was so very caring and loving. She loved all of him and not just parts.

Rey turned back to the cashier and smiled at them when their items were scanned. Ben still held her and she revelled in how nice it was to feel warm and safe and most of all: Not alone.

Her eyes moved to the little bunny toy on a chain as it was scanned – she couldn’t resist adding that one to the cart too – before landing on a little tub she definitely hadn’t put there. A brown one. Chocolate pudding.

“BEN!!”

The cashier flinched, but her boyfriend erupted in laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Look. Ben just HAD to get brown goo for the diaper cake. He had to.
> 
> I feel like at least Poe would appreciate the joke if he spotted it amidst the plushies and useful items. And I think Poe would be the godfather of the child.


End file.
